Participants using a messaging application communicate with one another by transmitting text messages, e-mails, etc. For example, participants are able to interact via mobile devices while sending and receiving messages. However, the participants may not be able to completely articulate what they are attempting to communicate to one another based solely on the transmitted texts.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.